This invention generally relates to sleeves, and more particularly, to sleeves used to wrap floral groupings or flower pots containing floral groupings and/or mediums containing floral groupings, and methods of using same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,625,979, 5,749,171, 6,105,310, and 6,151,830, contain subject matter which may be relevant to the invention contemplated and claimed herein and are each hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.